Camp Romance
by mimi-lovesit
Summary: Same story on new account, new chapters up soon. Sakura and co are off to summer camp... romance and hilarity takes place!
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Romance **

Hello everyone! I started writing this fic on my old account about lets see, three years ago and recently just stumbled upon it again! I'd honesty forgotten all about this story AND ccs. After re-reading this, ive decided to 'fix it' up just for the hell of it really!  
Please help/encourage me by reviewing me and my story because its going to take a lot of hard work!

Love xox

Just to let you know…

**Sakura:** hair to her shoulders

**Naoko: **no glasses and has her hair sitting on shoulders.  
**Rika and Tomoyo: **looks the same, except older  
**Chiharu: **hair out with a wave.  
**Hitomi: **blonde spikey hair, brown eyes  
**Satoshi:** Light brown messy hair, bright blue eyes

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

"Shot gun on top bunk guys!" Tomoyo's voice echoed through her and her friends cabin. Her best friend, the stunning Sakura Kinomoto delicately dumped her duffel bag in a corner of the cabin and lay down on Tomoyo's bottom bunk. She looked at the clock.

"Only half an hour 'till dinner." She said dozily, allowing herself to get comfortable on her new cosy bed.

"Yeah so that means we need to get ready!" Naoko butted in.

"Ok, ok I'm going" Sakura said, lifting her self off her bed.

"Do you like the red or the Blue?" asked Rika, holding up two mini skirts.

"Definitely the blue." responded Naoko, strapping up her sandals.

"Guys lets leave soon so we can save seats for the boys!" Tomoko grinned to her four best friends

"Good idea, but as long as I get to sit next to Yamazaki at dinner!" Chiharu said, just a little too eagerly. This only made the other girls giggle.

At the main hall, the girls made their way over to a table where there five best guy friends were sitting.

"Wow, they actually beat us somewhere!" Tomoyo snickered, as she sat down next to Rika.

"HA!" Eriol said rather too loudly, "You chicks take about five hours just to put on a bra!" Chiharu slapped him over the head

"Be nice!" she threatened.

"AH ok! Just keep your hands away from me crazy!" He shot back jokingly. Chiharu glared daggers at him.

"Why I should-"

"OK CHIHARU! Enough of your PMS talk." Yamazaki showed of his slyest grin. The entire table looked at Chiharu as if she would explode in fits of rage. Surprisingly, all she did was give him a mock glare and have a private giggle with him.

"Um ok, so something's going on there…" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Sakura grinned at her best friend.

"About time, too."

---meanwhile at another table---

"Hey, who's really cute girl over there?" a tall boy with dark blonde hair demanded, rather than asked.  
"Umm which one, they're all pretty decent" His friend replied boredly.

"The one with the emerald eyes and long auburn hair"He said, not peeling his eyes off her

"...Oh that's Sakura"  
"Well one day she is going to be mine!" The boys at the table laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"  
"See that Chinese guy over there?" One of the boys pointed to Syaoran who was conveniently seated next to Sakura.

"Uhh yeah what about him?"

"That's Syaoran Li, pretty much in love with her, he wont let you get close to her…ever."

The tall blonde boy stared at Syaoran with competition glowing in his eyes. 'well, we'll just see about that!' he thought to himself.

Satoshi turned off the light switch and tucked him self in. there was a moments silence.

"So Satoshi what's with you and Rika?" Yamazaki asked while grinning in the dark. Satoshi shifted uncomfortably, he hated this question. He had been interested in Rika sense the start of the year but had always been to shy to admit it.

"What do you mean?" He replied dumbly.  
"You know..."

"Yeah you were looking at her all through dinner!" Hitomi suddenly stated. Yamazaki chuckled at this remark.

"Yeah and not just at her face either!" A rather heavy pillow soon hit yamazkis face as the boys cabin erupted in laughter.

"OI Yamazaki! I'm not some kind of perverted freak!" Satoshi said, but he was having a private grin with himself.  
"Whatever, your whipped." Syaoran said with no personal interest in the matter.

"Well…I mean she's…well you know im not blind and…like she's funny and…OK SO I LIKE HER!" The whole cabin jumped.

"OK SATOSHI! THANKS FOR THE UPDATE!" Eriol screamed from the other side of the cabin. Satoshi chuckled.

"So now that ive fessed up I think you guys should do some sharing too…"

Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Ok whatever, I like Tomoyo you guys should know that."

Yamazaki laughed at this remark.

"Do we ever! We've all heard you when you sleep talk mate." Syaoran, Satoshi and Hitomi all laughed.

"Ha ha yeah!… What?" Eriol asked confused.

"Umm, yeah don't worry about that one." Yamazaki said shiftily. "Anyway moving on, Syaoran who do you…oh stupid question HITOMI who do yo-"

Syaoran almost sprung out of his bed.

"Hold up, why did you skip past me?"

The boys once again erupted in laughter.

"Um your not serious are you mate? don't think we know about your little obsession with a certain emerald eyed sweetheart?" Hitomi teased. Syaoran lightly blushed and collapsed back on his bed.

"Whatever. You guys are acting like 10 year olds anyway. Im going to sleep."

"Yeah righto, see you guys in the morning then." Eriol said sleepily.

A group of tired teenagers gathered by the lake early the next morning and were greeted by their teacher.  
"Hello everyone!" Miss Mitsuki greeted the students warmly.

"I just wanted to explain something to you all, To make your camp more interesting, we are going to have a little bit of a war. The first team to surrender loses. You have to pull as many pranks as possible on the opposite team. Now to shake things up we're going to make this boys versus girls!" She said with almost too much delight. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Oh, how predictable" he said side ways to Sakura. Sakura laughed quietly to herself which in turn, put a massive smile on Syaorans face.

"Just because of your cute face Tomoyo, doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you." Eriol said to Tomoyo directly. The Raven haired girl laughed nervously.

"You guys aren't going to go too hard on us are you, I mean… we are girls."  
"Do I really have to repeat myself?" Eriol asked with a grin, and with that the five boys walked away as a group and started scheming.

"...Don't worry guys how are they any different from us." Sakura beamed.

"Yes I know Sakura, but they have Yamazaki..." Tomoyo said dryly. The rest of the girls groaned. Sakura laughed nervously.

"haha!, Oh well let's not think about it. We should be having fun!" She smiled at her best friends.

"Yeah! your right, but we'll be ready for them, wont we guys!" Rika said with determination in her voice.

"You bet! so what should we do now?" Naoko asked.

"Well we don't have any activities until tomorrow so... why don't we just explore?" Suggested Tomoyo. The rest of the girls shrugged and walked off gossiping about hair products and shopping and shit. (A/N: haha im so creative)

Mean while the boys were planning there first attack. It was simply a water bomb attack, but it was just enough to start off the games.

"Man this is going to be so awesome!" Hitomi said unable to control the excitement in his voice.

"I know my friend, I know" Yamazaki said proudly." Those girls don't stand a chance against us!"

Back at the girls cabin the girls had unpacked all there things and had made themselves very much at home, so to speak. Chiharu flopped down on her bead.

"Im bored." She said flatly.

"Come for a swim with me!" Rika beamed happily. Chiharu groaned in response to her enthusiasm.

"No thanks, im too… lazy" She grinned sheepishly.

"fine then you can decorate the cabin with me!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily. Rika picked up her towel and headed for the door.

"Umm so ill guess ill see you guys later."

"Sure Rika have fun! And remember we have to check our activates for tomorrow back at the main hall soon!" Tomoyo called after her. Rika smiled to herself thinking about how Tomoyo was always so organised and making sure everyone was on time. It was a trait that she admired about her.

Rika walked up to the lake where several kids had already began making there own fun in. She noticed Satoshi was there doing some laps,most likely to keep fit as he was a _very_ athletic person. She caught his attention and he seemed to make his way over to her almost instantly.

"Hey Rika." He said coolly. Rika smiled at him.

"Always so athletic, aren't you?" Satoshi smiled at her comment and said.

"Yeah well, have to keep fit and look my best!" She laughed, Satoshi thought it was

The best sound he had ever heard. There was an awkward pause, Rika stared at the ground nervously.

"Um, I tried to get the other girls to come but they were too lazy!"

Satoshi grinned, she thought she was so sweet and felt a pang of guilt for the prank his team was going to play on her later.

By the time Rika got back to the cabin it was completely covered with the colours yellow pink and white and had a little feminine touch to what seemed like every object.

"Um, I like what you've done with the place." She said blankly.

"Yes its cute isn't it!" Tomoyo beamed proudly. The rest of the girls rolled their eyes as Rika laughed at her overly proud best friend. Sakura sat up on her bed.

"Anyway guys, we should probably go check our group activities now, Ms Mitsuki said they'd be up around 5." The girls all nodded and made their way over to the main hall.

"Ok so tomorrow we have...water polo!" Sakura said happily "and that will obviously be in the lake so lets head back and get ready for din-" Salura was cut off by a gush of water breaking on her head. she squealed. It was after all, what she did best.

Suddenly the girls were surrounded by a war zone of water bombs being splashed on their bodies, heads and all around them. They all screamed and ran around frantically trying to avoid the water bombs. Then, they heard five voices laughing.

"We just won the first round!" Yamazaki shouted from the top of a tree. The girls all had matching glares directed at him. The rest of the boys appeared around him with massive smirks on their faces.

"Prepare for one hell of a camp!" Hitomi shouted as they ran off together in fits of laughter. The girls all looked at each other with the same expression of anger.

"Ok." Sakura said. "Its on."

Well that tool effort! Hahaha let me know what you think of the first REVISED chapter!! think im going to enjoy re-doing this fic! I know my grammar is shit so any tips would be well appreciated. Trust me I spend too much time shopping and not enough time learning LOL! so anyway tell us what you think id love to hear from you!

Oh and more romance in the following chapters I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys thanks for those who reviewed im glad you like my story! Let us know what you think of this chapter!

**Chapter two:**

Five teenage girls were standing impatiently by the lake, waiting for the guys. Sakura on the other hand, was doing her best to cover up as much skin as possible. Tomoyo had somehow convinced the girls that wearing teeny tiny bikini's would be 'fun' and would screw around with their rivals heads.

"Sakura, you look great in that bikini, I don't know why your so worried." Tomoyo reassured her.

"I've never shown this much skin before in my life." She said blankly.

"Excellent." Replied Naoki with an evil glint in her eyes. Sakura sighed. Last night the girls had come up with a plan, that they would use their girlish charms and looks as a sort of trick to confuse the boys.

"Besides Sakura, your bikini is nothing compared to ours." Chiharu said with a massive smirk on her face. This was no lie as Rika, Chiharu and Naoko were all wearing bikinis about 10 times smaller than sakuras and did not leave much up to the imagination.

"Trust me…the boys aren't going to know what hit them when they see us in these!" Tomoyo beamed. Her, Naoko and Chiharu all chuckled evilly together. Rika shot Sakura a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure he'll love you in it." She said just quietly enough so only she could hear. Sakura smiled gratefully back at her for she knew exactly what and who she was talking about.  
The guys made there way over to the lake, almost all at once noticing there lack of cover up.

"Um hey guys, you look…." Yamazaki trailed off as his eyes ran over Chiharus body. He could feel his cheeks burning.

'She is…so beautiful…' He thought to himself.

"We look so…what?" Tomoyo began smugly "Ready to kick your arses at water polo?"

"You WISH Tomoyo!" Eriol bawled confidently, however still blushing furiously at the sight of her.

"Yeah whatever! Lets just get the games started!" Naoko said with a smirk. Tomoyo was right, the guys had responded just how they thought they would. All of them were standing there bushing like fools and grinning like idiots.

"Boys are _so_ predictable." She laughed quietly to the other girls.  
As the ten teenagers made there way into the lake Sakura felt a light brush against her back. She turned around to see Syaoran.

"That um..bikini looks, I mean you look…cool." He managed to get out. Sakura gave him her winning smile.

"Oh, how sweet of you." And with that she dived into the lake having a private grin to herself.

The girls plans seemed to work reasonably well throughout the game. Most of the boys would blush or falter as soon as the girl they liked came near them, which consequently gave the girls an advantage and ended up winning the game. Nothing could have delighted young Tomoyo more.

"OHHHHHH!" She squealed to her friends. "Our plan is working! This just proves that all you really have to do is flirt with boys and they'll do _anything_ for you!"

Her friends all glanced at each other and laughed nervously.

"Tomoyo your terrible!" Sakura giggled. Tomoyo smiled evilly at her.

"Im terrible? What about you? I felt so sorry for poor Syaoran, you were teasing the shit out of him out there! I thought he was going to collapse he was blushing so hard"

"Oh, was he? I mean I don't know I just thought I'd get into the spirit and…" Sakura laughed nervously and looked at the ground. Rika placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Sakura you really like him hey?" Sakura looked up and returned her smile

"Yeah, I guess I do…"

"Oh your too sweet Sakura!" Naoko giggled. "Now lets go flirt more, I mean lets go put our plan back into action." She said whilst winking at Tomoyo.

***

The five girls made there way over to a shady tree where the guys were having lunch under.  
"Hey Losers!" Chiharu greeted them friendly. Her greeting was returned by five identical grunts.

"Oh a little sour about losing are we?" Rika teased.

"To girls might I add?" Tomoyo smirked and sat down _very_ close to Eriol. Eriol felt his cheeks grow hot but tried his best to ignore it.  
"Yeah, you only won cos we went like so easy on you." Hitomi scoffed. Naoko placed herself right next him and put her face right close to his.

"Hmm are you sure about that?" She said her eyes glued to his. Hitomi blushed and looked away.

"Of cause he is, we like felt sorry for you girls because your like so much smaller than us" Syaoran replied for him. Sakura placed her hand on his thigh and looked right at him.

"Oh Syao, I think that's a little unfair…" She pouted at him. Syaoran felt himself blushing and tried his best to disguise it.

"Whatever." He said coolly.

'Man what is she on? She's acting so strange. Although I like how her hand is so close…SHUT UP BRAIN!' Sakura watched as Syaoran had this private battle with himself. She giggled to herself. 'What is he thinking? He's so cute…' She thought.

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and noticed that she was watching her. The girls exchanged a wink and returned to their business. Unfortunately, Eriol saw this exchange and soon began to catch on to what the girls were playing at.

'Oh so that's how it is hey…well we'll see whose laughing next…'

***

As soon as the guys left the girls, they were all off in their own dreamland.

"Can I just point out how HOT Chiharus is?" Yamazaki pretty much yelled.

"Uh you want hot? Just look at Sakura!" Syaoran chuckled. The two boys exchanged high fives. Eriol hit them both on the head.

"You guys are all fools."

"What are you talking about?" Yamazaki retorted, rubbing his head. Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, don't be blinded by there sneaky female ways! They just using their charms, looks and bodies - beautiful, perfect and luscious bodies might I add, to get us to drop our guard!"

The boys all looked at each other for a moment.

"He's right." Satoshi agreed. "Rika is never that forward with me, I should have known it was too good to be tr-"

"Don't feel sorry for yourself my friend," Eriol interrupted. "For I have a plan to get them back for what they're doing." All the guys looked at each other and smirked.

"Keep talking Eriol…" Yamazaki grinned.

***

The girls huddled together on the floor discussing the days events.

"Ok guys, I think its pretty obvious that Eriol is on to us.." Tomoyo begun.

"How is it obvious?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh, I followed them and heard Eriol telling them that he knew about our plan" Tomoyo laughed dumbly. The rest of the girls laughed and shook their heads together.

"Well, what should we do now that they know?" Rika asked.

"I'm glad you asked Rika, because the good thing is that they don't know that we know that they know." Tomoyo said in her matter-o-factually.

The girls agreed that it was time to start pranking the guys and doing less of their little 'act'. They decided to plan their first plan of attack the next morning and all headed off for bed.

***

Late at night, five (rather attractive might I add) teenage boys made their way silently over to the girls cabin. Syaoran stepped towards the door and skilfully unlocked the door. The guys looked at him in awe. He stared back at them.

"Im a master with my hands…" He grinned. Yamazaki slapped him on the back and gave him a high five. Satoshi rolled his eyes.  
"Do you guys always have to be so undignified?" He asked bluntly.

"I dunno Satoshi, do you always have to be such a homose-"

"YAMAZAKI! " Eriol whispered harshly. "Shut up and get inside!" Eriol motioned the rest inside, and at once the five boys started to unleash their evil plan on the girls cabin.  
The plan was to make the girls cabin into basically a living nightmare. Toilet paper and sticky tape was spread and wired all throughout the room, buckets of paint were set up above doors and honey was spread all over the floor. Hitomi had drawn a false moustache on Naoko and Tomoyos faces, along with various other 'objects'. Yamazaki and Syaoran got out the shaving cream and had smeared it all over Chiharu and rikas hair and had given them shaving cream bras. The boys made their way over to Sakura.

"Now, what can we do for the little cherry blossom?" He pondered sarcastically. The boys looked at each other.  
"Bring in the super glue" Yamazaki nodded. Syaoran hesitated as the boys got bust super gluing chunks of toilet paper into Sakuras hair. Eriol turned to him and sighed.

"Come on my friend, little Sakura has got to learn not to toy with boys hearts." He have Syaoran his best pout. Syaoran Smirked.

"Yeah, you're right."  
When they were finished causing havoc, they tip toed back to their cabin chuckling, leaving the girls clueless of the horrors that will be waiting for them in the morning.

***

A/N: Aright so I tried not to use as much dialog in this chapter! If you have any writing hints please tell me and don't be afraid to be critical! Oh but not mean though haha

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sunlight was filtering into the girls cabin as young Chiharu was slowly awakening. She yawned, and with her eyes still half closed she felt around for her slippers. As she slipped her feet into them she couldn't help but notice there was something cold and fury at the end of her left slipper. She reached for the object and pulled it out. Chiharu opened her eyes properly and came face to face with a gigantic dead rat. Chiharu let out an ear bursting sequel. "YAMAZAKI!!" She tossed the rat up in the air and it landed right on top of Naokos chest.

Naoko opened her eyes to find a monster rat right in front of her. She, Like Chiharu, Let out a Squeal. This woke up Rika and Tomoyo.

"Naoko, Chiharu what's the matter?" Asked Rika getting out of bed. She took one step on the honey covered ground and went flying face first into a wall, through a jungle of toilet paper and sticky tape.

"OWWWW!!!" Rika whined as she tried to untangle herself. This is when she caught sight of her shaving cream bra and hair in the mirror.

"Oh…my…god. How…..immature" She said in disbelief.

Tomoyo woke up only to find tooth paste smeared all over her face and pyjamas.

"Oh my god how DISGUSTING!" She yelped and jumped out of bed. She looked at the pig sty that was there cabin.

"Oh how those fuck heads are going to pay!" Naoko shouted. She made way over to Rika to try and help untangle her. She felt something sharp around her ankle.

"What the..?" She said looking down. Suddenly a huge shower of blue paint came crashing down on her head. Naoko let out the biggest scream she had ever accomplished.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh my god what the hell has happened???" Sakura asked franticly looking around the cabin. Everyone turned to look at Sakura.

"Sakura…your hair." Breathed Naoko.

"What about it?" Sakura asked horrified.

"Look in the mirror." Rika said.

Sakura walked over to the mirror afraid of what she might find. She took one look. "M-m-my h-hair." She barely got out. She then burst into tears and let out a petrifying scream. "MY HAIR!!!!!"

……………………………….................................................................................

When it was time for the scavenger hunt, The five teen guys all made there way over to wear Ms Mitsuki and there female companions were waiting for them. Ms Mitsuki greeted them with a warm smile, but did not seem to out glow the five identical death stares coming from the girls. The boys eyes fell on Sakuras hair, which now sat just above her shoulders, much like how it was when she was younger.

"Oh… Sakura, what happened to your hair?" Asked Hitomi in mock confusion. "Not saying it's bad when it's short or anything…"

"I got it CUT," Sakura growled.

"Oh but thought you liked it long," Yamazaki said trying his best to cover his laugh. Sakura felt her eyes starting to tear up so she looked away from the group. Syaoran watched the tearful girl and felt a rush of guilt consume him.

"Well seeing as everyone is here, are you ready for the scavenger hunt?" Ms Mitsuki chimed in, breaking any awkward silences.

"You bet!" The guys called enthusiastically whilst the girls nodded limply. Ms Mitsukis eyes twinkled, "Now, to shake things up ive arranged the teams to be boy-girl, boy-girl!"

The girls groaned and the boys looked around nervously. None of them wanted to be around the girls just after there little 'joke.'

"The teams are 'entirely' random children so you will learn a little bit about teamwork!" She grinned. Coincidently the teams happened to be

Eriol and Tomoyo

Sakura and Syaoran

Chiharu and Yamazaki

Naoko and Hitomi

Satoshi and Rika

Eriol glanced around at the nervous teenagers as they all moved silently to there pair "This…I going to be interesting."

……………………………….................................................................................

Yamazaki was staring sheepishly at the ground as he walked side by side a fuming Chiharu. They had not said a word to each other but even an idiot could tell that she was furious with him. Yamazaki took a side way glance at her. Chiharus fists were still clenched, her lips were pursed and her frown was so far down her face that it almost made Yamazaki laugh, but even he was not that stupid. Chiharu caught his glance and glared dangerously at him. Yamazaki gulped,

"Come now Chiahru lets not let this little prank war come between such good friends yes?" Chiharu rolled her eyes and stopped where she was.

"I just can't get over how immature you can be some of the…most of the time." She replied bitterly. Yamazaki turned around and faced her, now not so afraid.

"Oh my god Chiharu get over it, it's a prank war, your just cut cos we're kicking your asses." He claimed a little too smugly for her liking. Chiharu felt her cheeks burning with rage.

"You are such an idiot! You know that I can't stand any form of rodent, especially if they're DEAD! And Sakura has had to cut the hair she's been growing since I dunno, FOREVER!"

She turned her head away from him hoping he wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. A pang of guilt over took Yamazaki. He reached out and lightly touched her arm.

"Chiahru, I.." Chiharu snapped her arm away and brushed past him

"It's ok, it doesn't matter lets just finish this ok?"

Yamazaki sighed and hesitantly followed her.

……………………………….................................................................................

Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran weren't doing much better. Syaoran trudged strongly in beside her trying to avoid awkward conversation with he sulky girl.

"Why did you do it Syaoran?!" She spat out suddenly. Syaoran flinched at her outburst and tried his best to remain calm.

"Well it's what you do in a prank-"

"I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS A PRANK WAR!" She yelled, "You know how hard I've been growing my hair its taken FOREVER!" She sulked miserably. Syaoran bit his lip, he felt guilty but would rather die than apologise.

"God Sakura your such a superficial bimbo! There is more to life than how long your hair is!" He retorted, rather harsher than he was expecting. Even he was shocked but the way he spoke to her. Sakura stoped in her tracked and felt tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Well thanks for telling me your real opinion of me.." she said quietly and slowly turned around. Syaoran watched her walk away, part of him wanting to chase after her and tell her how much she really did mean to him. But his pride would not let him.

……………………………….................................................................................

A/N: Well there you have it guys Syaoran a jerk and the girls are pretty emotional right now haha anyway please review and tell us what you think!


End file.
